


The Elsewhere University Darwin Awards

by NordicTwin



Series: The Elsewise Chronicles [2]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Also submitted to the Elsewhere University tumblr, Darwin Awards, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicTwin/pseuds/NordicTwin
Summary: Seen on the notice board:The quarterly Elsewhere University Darwin Awards (EUDA) are now seeking submissions for this season's most foolish deaths or disappearances on campus! Nominate your friends, your enemies, your frenemies, your nemesis - even yourself, if you know your future looks bleak.
Series: The Elsewise Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018273
Kudos: 13





	The Elsewhere University Darwin Awards

**Author's Note:**

> A little something silly I wrote and submitted to the EU blog, because the idea of Elsewhere University having their own edition of the Darwin Awards was just too funny to me. You know there's bound to be a bunch of absolutely stupid disappearances or deaths that, while tragic, the students just can't help but laugh at.

Did your roommate stay out past midnight on a Blood Moon and get Taken? Did that one guy from Classic Lit. fall asleep in the library and may or may not be an urban legend now? Did the one transfer student you need to babysit go and anger a King? Do you have a ridiculously cheap debt to the Fair Ones that you just can't pay somehow? Then look no further, because the quarterly Elsewhere University Darwin Awards (EUDA) are now seeking submissions for this season's most foolish deaths or disappearances on campus! We will be choosing a winner from each faculty on campus - yes, even the Chemistry Majors!

You can nominate your friends, your enemies, your frenemies, your nemesis - even yourself, if you know your future looks bleak. To submit your nominees, please go to the Library's front desk, where the librarians have so graciously allowed us to set up a box. Unfortunately, for the sake of avoiding potential biohazards, we will only accept submissions written on paper-based materials with ink- or graphite-based writing utensils.

Deadline for submissions is, as usual, three weeks before the seasons shift. The results will be posted on the last day of the season, ask Huxley from Dormitory 7 for copies of the honorary booklet with the winners, which we will be printing.

Best wishes, and good luck!

The EUDA committee.


End file.
